times_upfandomcom-20200214-history
Father Time
Father Time (Chronos)'' ''is the personification of time and one of the main characters of Time's Up!, notably the title character that the game's name was derived from as a pun. He is the first character Primavera meets after falling into the TIMEZONE, and serves as a sort of guide throughout the game, making an appearance at nearly every level. He is one of the four Cardinal Directions of the TIMEZONE, representing Northtown. Appearance Father Time has the appearance of a middle-aged man with fluffy white hair with black bangs and pale red eyes. Sometimes, it's noticeable that his eyes turn completely white, often during times of stress or battle. He dons a black tuxedo and bowtie with a red rose Boutonniere, black dress pants, black dress shoes, and a black cane that can turn into a scythe at will. He often wears a black top hat with a red felt strip to match his Boutonniere and his eyes, and he occasionally wears a monocle. He has an array of silver and golden pocket watches and a platinum wristwatch on his right hand. They all supposedly read different times; according to Father Time, true time "depends on the flow of the Universe". Personality Father Time is rather eccentric, and has a bad habit of cracking jokes at rather inappropriate times. He seems to switch between speaking formally and informally, much to the amusement of people around him. His famous catchphrase is, "I'm never late, you all are always just early," and, according to Mother Nature, "His favorite past times include sleeping, running amok in other timelines, sleeping, eating at Charcoal's, sleeping, solving puzzles, sleeping, and...did I mention sleeping?" It is implied Father Time is rather lazy and bad at his job, which explains why time in the TIMEZONE always seems to be off; as one NPC puts it, "Father Time simply can't keep time." Another intriguing side to Father Time is that he appears to be rather sadistic. Hinted at by Mother Nature, he apparently enjoys screwing with alternate timelines, erasing people from existence, and aging people to their deaths; it is unknown to what extent he enjoys doing this, but perhaps he enjoys the fact that he gets to "play God for just a little while." He also clearly seems to be indifferent when you get hurt, and shows the slightest bit of happiness when something goes awry ("Ooh! I haven't seen a death in ages! Things are about to get very, very interesting~!" -Father Time, the Daylight Savings Time level). However, aside from his sadist streak, he appears to be a generally nice and helpful guy, concerned for the welfare of others around him. He loves adventure and new faces, which is why he reached out to help Primavera when she fell into the TIMEZONE. He also is rather overprotective of his friends and family, hinted several times by several different NPCS. Abilities Father Time can manipulate and travel through time at will. He can age someone up or down, stop, start, and rewind time, and, most impressively, he can see alternate timelines all around him. He can see every possibility of something that has happened and will happen; he can see into the past, present, and future. However, he isn't omnipresent, as his powers take up a lot of his energy (possibly explaining why he sleeps so much), and he only really uses his powers in times of dire need or for fun. Relationships * Primavera - When Primavera arrived in the TIMEZONE, Father Time was curious about her and did the best he could to help her out. It is revealed that he is fascinated by all humans, and he seems to have a special bond with Primavera in particular, being that he entrusted her with his Eternity Locket and she has the power to summon Clocks. Eventually, he views her as his own daughter, and sacrifices himself to make her a Time Wizard in order to protect her in the Nightmarescape level. Main Story (In progress) Trivia * Father Time's dialogue font is in Times New Roman, a pun on the fact that he is Father ''Time. '' * When asked how old he is, Father Time replies with, "How old am I? Way older than your grandfather's grandfather." This leads to speculation that the Cardinal Directions are immortal, or semi-immortal, as they do not exhibit signs of aging. * Father Time's birthday is New Years Day. Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Cardinal Directions